


Bed

by Schuyler



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-07-04
Updated: 2004-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-03 15:56:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4106617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schuyler/pseuds/Schuyler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron was at his best in bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bed

He gives himself far less credit than he should. He's bright and strong and brave. And he's developed this gorgeous little laugh that makes the third year girls swoon. He's protective and he's dangerous and he makes his friends feel safe. He's the person you want to go to when you've had a bad dream or when the night feels too scary. He has big, solid arms that will wrap tight around you and a low, delicious voice just suited to soothing whispers. 

Maybe that's where he's best, in bed, whether it's secreted away behind the lush red curtains of his Hogwarts four-poster or in the quiet dark of his bed at home. He'll lay for hours with his arms wrapped around his best friend or pressing comforting little kisses to Hermione's temple (good gods, how gorgeous he and Hermione are together). And when those innocent kisses turn into melting, seductive ones, when his hands start sliding over acres of skin, enticing every sense and making his lover feel worshipped, well, he's phenomenal then too. 

Ron is at his best in bed.


End file.
